residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth Augustine
"Lillian I'm home"- 'Seth to Lillian' Seth Augustine was born on March 25,1300 A.D and is the main ancestor of Michael Franklin Miller. His mate was Lillian Augustine and his son was Leonardo Augustine and like his mate, is a Vampire. 'Origin' Seth was born into a Vampire family, it is not known who his parents were, however he was known as a prince of a section called "The Edens", a group of Vampires known for their powers of resurrection. He was the heir to their throne if they ever died. By 22, he was set to marry the Vampire princess of "The Pyrons", however he met Lillian while while she was 16 and so he bought her to meet her parents and they ordered them apart. Against his parent's wishes, he and Lillian eloped and ran away together where they made their own kingdom and had a son named Leonardo. When his parents found out about this, they sent assassins to kill his love and so in one simple act, he was stabbed in the heart with a stake and died. Lillian killed off these assassins and with high hopes that she would see her love again, she went to sleep until 1940. Seth was resurrected in 1330 and started to live through centuries while his love was asleep, however he was unaware of her whereabouts and so he lived throughout the ages, learning of everything. 'WW2' By World War 2, Seth was living in America and was enjoying life until he enlisted in the military and was on the frontlines in Normandy, D-Day. He was not injured and took out a bunker full of German troops. By the end of the war, he returned to America and started enjoying life more. '1960-1970' By the 1960's, Seth started running his own house of Vampires and made it of many people. By 1969, he was known to have been getting large amounts of blood from the blood banks and hospitals of the country for him and the others to feed off. '1990-Present' By the 1990's, while living in Detroit, Seth was away from the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City, he had no idea what was going on and that the Umbrella Corporation had it completely under quarantine. By 2009, after the death of Albert Wesker by the hands of Michael Franklin Miller, Seth headed for the base of operations for Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus where he started to work in order to clean up much of the carnage and in hopes of finding Lillian. 'Future' "So your my distant relative? It's a pleasure to finally meet you"- 'Michael meeting Seth' By 2037, Seth met back up with his mate after he saw Lillian's face on a large TV screen in Detroit and it explained where she was, so he went to the area which was in fact Miller Hall where he found his long lost love. Seth also stayed on in Division Delta as the head of the gangs within Detroit. 'Powers and Abilities' Seth is a Vampire and has all the same powers and abilities as one such as superhuman speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility. He also possesses genetic memory allowing him to remember anything in his lifetime and even accelerated healing which heals any injury or regenerates lost limbs. He is also known to be very seductive if she wants to, primarily feeding. He is also known to be very tolerant to some of the vampire weaknesses because she has lived for so long and has gotten used to them over the years. Seth also is known to have the power to fly which developed after his was 500 years old and he uses that to his advantage as well. Due to his undead biology, Seth is known to be immune to all known human disease, however it is unclear if he is immune to diseases like the T-Virus or Uroboros virus. He is also an excellent shot when it comes to firearms and is excellent in martial arts, as well as a master in melee weapon and hand to hand combat. Resurrecting is another power he earned when she was 700 years of age, meaning even if he died, she can come back. 'Weaknesses' Like your average Vampire, Seth cannot walk around in the daylight and that makes it hard for him to fight in the daylight, however he can fight at night. He is also weakened when he is exposed to garlic and silver as well. What can kill him is lack of blood consumption, a stake in the heart and beheading. 'Personality' Seth is a Vampire known to be very ruthless and sometimes cocky. He is also known to take great pleasure in the consumption of blood, making him feel 2 times more powerful than without blood. Seth also enjoys gold and money, as well as anything that he can make or customize on his own. 'Weapons of Choice' *Colt 1851 Navy (Dual Wield) *Leuchtpistole *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:Characters Category:Vampires